witcherfandomcom-20200223-history
Coronation
|Image = King or Queen of the Isles (Coronation).png |Starting_icon = skellige |Cutoff_quest = Battle Preparations}} Coronation is a secondary quest in . This quest is the culmination of the race for the Skelliger throne, and its course is heavily dependent on the player's actions (or inaction) in previous quests. Walkthrough This quest immediately follows King's Gambit, after the gathering of the jarls at Kaer Trolde. Geralt speaks to Crach an Craite, who thanks him for bringing the party responsible for the Vildkaarl massacre to justice. Crach proclaims that he must ride for Gedyneith, as it is time to pick a king. You may choose to go with him, in which case you'll be instantly transported to Gedyneith, or exit the conversation to make your own way there. Upon reaching Gedyneith, you'll see an already-sizeable congregation beneath the sacred oak. The eldest of the jarls, Donar an Hindar introduces the new ruler, either Cerys or Hjalmar, depending on which one of them you helped during King's Gambit after the massacre at Kaer Trolde. Following the victory speech, Madman Lugos storms off from the crowd in a rage, clearly displeased by the fact that an an Craite has taken the throne. It is at this point that the quest ends, though you may stick around to speak to the victor, and the many other characters in the congregation to gauge their opinions of the new ruler. Objectives * Attend the coronation under the sacred oak.'' (200 )'' Journal entry :At last, the day had come. The long interregnum was at an end. The jarls of Skellige had gathered to choose which of the claimants would be crowned King Bran's successor. Notable representatives from the clans and common Skelligers alike rubbed shoulders around the sacred oak on Hindarsfjall, eager to witness the coronation of their new ruler. Among them - Geralt of Rivia. :If Cerys becomes queen: ::It was done. The Skelligers had spoken, choosing Cerys an Craite to be their new queen. Though in the past other women had sat on Skellige's throne, many islanders worried the turbulent times would simply overwhelm young Cerys. Others rejoiced at the outcome, believing Cerys' accession guaranteed that peace would one day reign in Skellige. Who was in the right? Time would soon tell... :If Hjalmar becomes king: ::It was done. The Skelligers had spoken. Hjalmar an Craite was the Isles' new ruler. Many grumbled that this heralded a time of storms and imminent war with Nilfgaard. Others cheered, content in the thought that their young leader was backed by a sage and experienced advisor, his father - the cool pond of his wisdom to temper Hjalmar's red-hot steel. All agreed their new king was a warrior, strong and fearlesss, who would give not an inch to any invader. Notes * This quest only appears if you helped either Cerys or Hjalmar during King's Gambit. * The journal entry indicates that the sacred oak is located on Hindarsfjall, when it is actually on Ard Skellig. Category:The Witcher 3 secondary quests ar:التتويج pl:Koronacja ru:Коронация